BBRae Week 2018
by Golem XIV
Summary: My contribution for BBRae Week 2018: Seven one-shots for seven days. Enjoy!
1. Can't Help Falling in Love with You

**BBRae Week 2018 - Day 1: Can't Help Falling in Love with You**

Neither one of them gave it much thought, really. It was something you couldn't put a date and time on; one of those things that always happen while you aren't looking, like a tree branch budding and blooming overnight into a wonder of warm hues come the morning.

Even so, it was there all that time, in plain sight for anyone that bothered to observe a bit more carefully. They always worked well together, looking after each other and watching each other's backs. And while she often had to roll her eyes at his antics and he had to frown in irritation at her jabs, they continued in their mutual spiraling orbit, staying close together during combat, while training and in the hours of relaxation.

Slow and ponderous it rolled on, as imperceptible and unstoppable as a glacier conquering a mountain. Small wonder it was, then, that no one really noticed Raven leaving her quarters more and more often to curl up with a book on the couch while Beast Boy and Cyborg played their endless video games competitions, taunting and teasing each other. The loud sound effects and the even louder shouting of the two boys annoyed her at first, but instead of simply retreating to the dark and peaceful silence of her room she learned to tune it out and drift off into the fanciful world of her fiction while absorbing the sensation of joy and satisfaction flowing from the green-skinned youth. Not that she was aware of it; she would scoff and vehemently deny the mere notion that she felt a need to be near him, even as her soul floated contentedly on the gentle swells of his emotions, swayed and rocked and lulled into calm and tranquility like a child in a crib.

Interestingly enough, Garfield did notice something odd was going on. Whenever she glided noiselessly in, snuggled quietly on the couch and silently began reading he felt a warm and tingly rush that spread from his belly first to his loins and then to the rest of his body, heating his skin and tickling the little hairs on the back of his neck and the tips of his fingers and toes. But he never connected the two phenomena, at least not consciously and not for a while.

Sometimes he would shift a little while playing, and for some reason it would always move him nearer to her. Sometimes she would also wriggle to get more comfortable, and somehow it would bring her closer to him. A good observer would've noticed a correlation there; the more keyed-up with his game Garfield was, the farther away Raven would sit.

Well, Garfield wasn't what one would normally consider _observant_. But the fact did burrow and worm itself into his head, steeping and percolating slowly inside, slipping like a small fish through the net of his rationality to swim contentedly across the deep expanses of his subconscious mind. It made him reach for the remote and reduce the volume as soon as she'd show up; his taunts would become quieter and his laughter more subdued. Not even Cyborg noticed. He failed to pay any attention the first couple of times it happened, and by then it had turned into normal, everyday behavior. The days strung themselves out into a long necklace of weeks while the two grew comfortable with the new routine, even as they inched closer every day.

As Garfield's subconscious learned her habits it adapted his behavior appropriately with what could only be described as a Pavlovian reflex. Even when focused completely on the game, the sweet wisps of her scent and the quiet rustle of turning pages would make him feel tired and cramped, and he would drop the controller with a grumble to morph into a large green cat and stretch mightily, then curl into a soft, furry-green ball and doze away, only the tip of his tail and his ears twitching every so often.

Raven reacted predictably. His satisfied calmness, now unpolluted by the aggressive excitement of the competition, pulled at her with a magnetism that was as invisible and impalpable as it was irresistible. They continued to migrate slowly closer, a nail's breadth every day, as if they were carried on subducting tectonic plates, eerily slowly but utterly inescapably. When his soft fur finally touched her thigh it was as natural as it was unsurprising; during the next couple of weeks they nestled closer and closer, seeking and enjoying each other's warmth.

The next milestone in their relationship wasn't that long in coming - relatively speaking, of course. One day Raven's hand lifted, turned the page, and instead of returning to rest in her lap as usual, sank its fingers gently into the soft fur behind his ears and began scratching with a tender absentmindedness. The wonderful feeling of her fingers' caresses was just as satisfying to him as his deep, contented purring was pleasant to her.

Days turned into weeks that braided into months. No one, least of all the two of them, ever considered that anything strange was going on. It became a routine, no less pleasant for being one, and the only changes it suffered was in the type of animal Gar would morph. He experimented a little, noting through slight changes in the pattern of her heartbeat and her breathing and the rhythm of her affectionate scratching which form was most agreeable for her. He could sense her mood and change his shape accordingly, from cat to dog to otter to rabbit, and in some cases even into a large lizard.

In the end it was his impulsiveness that sealed their fates, on a particularly relaxing evening after several demanding missions. The pizza was well-deserved, and so was Robin's recognition of Garfield's contribution. His purr was a deep rumble that day, and his joy brought out a small, unnoticed smile on Raven's lips.

But he didn't miss it. He unfolded from his curl, stretched and hopped onto her lap, meowing softly. She lowered the book and regarded him with a puzzled look. He lifted himself on his hind legs, leaned on her with his forepaws for support and ran a dry, raspy, affectionate tongue over her cheek.

Raven blinked. For a moment she remained motionless, then her eyes went down, looking at something. He followed her gaze and froze in sudden fright.

He looked up. Her smile was still there, but her eyes were deep and inscrutable. One eyebrow slowly rose. He gulped and looked at his forepaws again. Completely by accident, they had found the needed support on a certain soft, warm and convenient feature of her body. More precisely, on her chest.

Cats can be very quick when frightened.

A split second later, Gar was peeking anxiously from beneath the couch, his mind blanketed by successive waves of panic and self-recrimination. He heard a dry chuckle and risked a glance at her.

"It's okay, Gar," she smiled reassuringly down at him. "I know you didn't do it on purpose."

He crawled out from under the couch, ears flat against his head and belly scraping the floor in meek submissiveness, a shamed whine requesting her forgiveness. She shook her head and patted the couch beside her.

"Come on, I'm not angry. There's nothing to fear or be ashamed of."

He jumped back on the couch and sat beside her, watching her carefully, still uncertain, his tail swishing behind him nervously. Her smile widened, she placed the book beside her and offered him her hands.

Haltingly he placed his paws on her palms and she lifted them, pulling him up until his head was level with hers.

"This way it's a bit less comfortable, I realize that, but it's also less awkward." Her smile migrated slowly to one half of her face. "What was it that you wanted to do?"

He turned back into himself, sitting beside her and holding her hands. He grinned and tilted his head, bringing it closer and landing a small, tender kiss on her lips.

For a second he hovered there, waiting for her reaction, knowing what it would be. He felt no fear or shyness or doubt; it was long in the making and far in the coming and they were both completely comfortable with it, even if it was the first time any of them kissed someone.

She cocked her head slightly and her lips parted, covering his own. His arms slid around her and her hands pulled him closer. Their kiss deepened and went on for quite a while, without giving any sign of stopping soon.

"Fifty bucks, Boy Blunder!" Cyborg chuckled as he watched fondly his two adopted little siblings. A grinning Robin dug a hand into his utility belt, pulled out a bill and slapped it on the outstretched metallic palm.

"Worth every penny!" the leader of the Titans smirked. "I thought it would take them longer."

The pair on the couch broke their kiss and turned to look at them. Beast Boy managed to stick his tongue out at his chuckling friends before Raven lifted an irritated eyebrow and waved her hand. A black vortex swallowed the freshly formed couple, leaving the couch free for the two grinning boys to sit, their hands reaching for the game controllers.

"Longer, shorter, doesn't matter!" Cyborg laughed while shrugging. "Those two were made for each other!"

"No way they could help it!" the Boy Wonder agreed mirthfully, then rolled his eyes. "Can you imagine the reaction when Star finds out?"

They both laughed uproariously, then focused on the extremely loud game, enjoying the peace and quiet while it lasted.


	2. Pet Names

**Author's Note:** NSFW content ahead, so be warned.

-=oOo=-

 **BBRae Week 2018 - Day 2: Pet Names**

"I am having the concern, dearest!" Starfire spoke quietly to her boyfriend. "Are you not worried that the situation may be getting out of the hand?"

"I don't think so, Star. The team is working well and there are no issues with our capability or preparedness," Robin frowned. "I'm sure it's just a temporary –"

"– turn that volume _down_ , you _brainless zombie!_ " he was interrupted by Raven's vicious snarl directed at a certain green-skinned youth.

"If it _bothers_ you, go back to your _creepy room!_ " Beast Boy retorted heatedly. "I _like it_ this way, and you'll just have to _suck it up!_ "

The Boy Wonder's hand rubbed his forehead in vexation. "Then again…"

"I'm _warning_ you, Beast Boy, if I _get my hands on you_ –"

"Oh, I'm trembling with fear! What's your problem with me? Why am I sticking in your _throat_ suddenly? Did you sit your _butt_ on a _thorn?_ "

"By Azar, you _drive me insane!_ " Raven shouted and sprang from the couch, striding angrily for the door. "I can't stand your presence any longer!"

Garfield threw the game controller on the coffee table, also rising from the couch and walking to the opposite door in a huff. "Good! At least we _agree_ on something!" he yelled.

" _Idiot!_ " Raven growled and disappeared through her door. Gar paused for a second, rubbing the back of his head, his expression changing to one of surprise and uncertainty. Then his scowl returned and he left, stomping furiously away. The sound of his receding footsteps could be heard even after the door closed behind him.

Cyborg's sigh broke the sudden stillness in the Ops room. "This ain't good, man. They've been at each other's throats for weeks! Y'all need to talk to them!"

"They still work well together. I don't see this as anything more than a temporary issue!" Robin tried to defend himself. Starfire shook her head and took his hand into hers.

"I know it is the problem of the difficulty for you to talk to friends Raven and Beast Boy," she told him earnestly. "But this has the potential to evolve into the trouble with much of the complexity. Besides…"

Robin sighed. His girlfriend was right. He was trying to avoid the unpleasantness, but his duty was clear. "Yeah, I suppose I'll have to talk to them," he squeezed Starfire's hand affectionately. "What's that 'besides' about?"

Starfire looked down. "It is giving me much of the pain to see our friends like this," she spoke softly. "They should love each other, not fight!"

" _Love?_ " Cyborg snorted. "Those two are like oil and water, they simply don't mix!"

Robin grunted and nodded his pessimistic agreement. "Cy's right. What you're saying is just wishful thinking. But we should at least try to convince them –"

The Tamaranean's small eyebrows came together. "Do you consider my thoughts to be wishful?" She tossed her fiery mane aside with a fierce jerk of her head. "Humph! I see that human males have even less sight in their eyes than sense in their heads!" She whirled around and headed out. Robin and Cyborg exchanged suffering looks and rolled their eyes at each other.

-=oOo=-

The T-car rocked and swayed, its suspension creaking as it was tested to the limits of its endurance. The sight itself would throw Cyborg into a fit of panic, to say nothing of the muffled sounds of moaning and growling and the muted cries of passion and ecstasy that came from its interior.

On the back seat of his beloved baby, 'oil' was fervently riding 'water', her head thrown back, bangs of wet hair plastered over a sweaty forehead, mouth open in sheer bliss and a long wail of rapturous fulfilment flowing out of it.

She finally collapsed on top of Beast Boy, their chests heaving after much-needed air. It was stuffy and viciated, most of the oxygen used up by their recent strenuous activities. Gar powered a window down with a shaky hand and sucked in a long, needful breath. The air of the garage smelled of machine oil and gas and metal, but still felt wonderful and invigorating compared to the choking atmosphere inside the T-car.

The fresh – well, _fresher_ – air soon slowed down their gasping and panting to deep breathing. Raven laced her fingers through Gar's hair and gave him a short but fiery kiss. "Mmmmm!" she purred in satisfaction, not wishing to climb off him. It just felt too _good_. She drank in his afterglow eagerly through her empathy, letting it mingle so beautifully and naturally with her own while she drowned in the combined warmth of the euphoric tide.

Soon the pounding of her heart quieted and her legs stopped trembling. Her purr turned into a soft growl and her hips moved again, seeking more of the wonderful sensations he was always ready and willing to gift her.

"Another one?" he smirked, earning a frown from her. "Shut up!" she grumbled and rolled her hips, feeling his body respond immediately and predictably. It was her turn to smirk; as much as he could turn her into quivering jelly with his kisses and caresses, she held the same power over him. His hands danced over her body and she gasped quietly, closing her eyes.

"Cy may show up…" he growled, trying and failing in his attempt to resist the lure of that perfect, pale body arching and twisting in pleasure on top of him.

"I don't care," she whined as she sank onto him just the right way. Her breathing quickened again. "Azar, I need you…"

"Wait…" he groaned. She snarled, her eyes tinting red. " _What?_ "

Gar gulped. It was _not_ a good idea to interrupt Raven in these situations, but he had to. He shivered, realizing he'd have to pay the price later. Not that he would really mind; he already knew what that price would be, and he licked his lips at the prospect.

"We have to find another way, Rae. I can tell the others are getting concerned."

She stopped her sensual rocking and caressed his cheek. "I know, Gar. I can feel it myself."

"So what can we do?" he grumbled. "We can't stretch this whole charade that much longer."

"We'll think of something," she sighed and renewed her sinuous motions, keeping them slow and shallow, just enough to maintain the level of pleasure. "You know what will happen… mmmh... if we tell them."

"Yeah, I know," he muttered, then closed his eyes in delight at the feeling and allowed his hips to heave back, adjusting to her rhythm with unhurried, short thrusts. Another long purr floated through Raven's lips.

"Still…" he interrupted yet again, making her pause and huff in exasperation before she cupped his face and kissed him passionately. She ended the kiss with a needy nibble on his lower lip, then spoke sternly. "Gar, you're a collection of all the animals that ever walked the Earth, all rolled into one. You're in heat twenty-four-seven, and I…"

"And you're a demon," he chuckled, opening his eyes to take in her beauty.

" _Half_ -demon," she grumbled, then leaned to nip his ear. "But that half is enough to elevate my sex drive way above normal human standards."

"Lucky me," he grinned. She frowned at him, even as she admitted silently he was right. It was almost uncanny how well they combined together and how much they complemented each other, both physically and emotionally. She wiggled her hips to wrench a lusty rumble out of him, then began her slow swaying again.

His mouth opened yet once more and she choked down an angry growl, then dove preemptively to fuse their lips together while speeding up her movements. Once she felt she had the full attention of his tongue and that it was too busy to speak, she pulled back.

"We both _need_ this, Gar," she panted, then slowed her rocking a little so she could catch her breath. "Having you sneak at night into my room is great, but it's simply not _enough_. We both need more than that."

"Rrrrrr," he rumbled his happy agreement. "Much more."

"Good," she rolled her hips saucily one more time as a reward, then directed a fake scowl down at him and tried to sound irritated, even when she knew he could see right through it. "Are you quite finished? Or else Cy _will_ show up eventually."

"Just one more thing," he said while a grin spread over his face. This time the annoyance in her explosive " _Now_ what?" wasn't faked.

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled into a sitting position, then lifted both of them slightly so he could twist and lower her on the seat of the T-car flat on her back. Knowing how far he could push his teasing, he made sure to remain inside her during the entire procedure. It required a considerable amount of skill and strength – try it sometimes if you don't believe me – but lots of practice and a comprehensive training regime helped. Once both were nestled comfortably and her ankles were locked demandingly around his waist, he gave her a hungry, apologetic kiss before resuming his lazy, shallow, taunting rhythm. "You said something that confused me."

"That's not much of an achievement," she glared at him, but he just smiled away her barb and nipped her collarbone.

"I know that 'brainless zombie' means 'meet me in the infirmary', and that 'illiterate moron' means 'I'm waiting in the library', and that 'you drive me insane' means 'let's do it in the T-car'…"

"You learned _that_ quickly enough!" she couldn't resist the opportunity for another jab. He grinned, then his face went serious with a touch of uncertainty. "What the hell does 'idiot' mean? I can't remember!"

A mischievous smile curled Raven's lips. "That's just a pet name," she giggled and pulled him into a final 'shut up already' kiss.


	3. Alone Together

**BBRae Week 2018 - Day 3: Alone Together**

"Yo, Rae?" Beast Boy called out before turning into a T-Rex and spinning to slam a massive tail into Mammoth. The large humanoid flew crashing through a concrete wall and Garfield morphed back into himself. "Y'know, I was thinking…"

"Well, that's certainly unexpected," the sorceress replied dryly, lifting both hands to create a black shield against See-More's eye beam. The green changeling frowned.

"Hey, that's not _fair!_ " he grumbled and quickly transformed into a sparrow to flutter away from the two missiles Gizmo had launched at him. His wings brought him above the foul-mouthed tinkerer and he resumed his human form. "I'm not stupid!" he barely had time to say before he fell down and had to switch first into a squirrel to scamper up over Gizmo's backpack, then into an ant to scuttle inside and then a mouse to gnaw at every wire, chip, condenser or resistor he could lay his small, sharp teeth on. Gizmo's scythelike spider legs wobbled and his backpack began sparking and smoking. A fruit-fly Garfield flew out of it just before the uncertain mechanical appendages straightened abruptly in an electronic simulation of a death cramp and smashed their owner against a wall with an unpleasant crunch. Both inventor and invention slumped to the ground and twitched feebly, out of the game for good.

"Could've fooled me," Raven deadpanned. Her face remained as emotionless and calm as always, but she had to fight hard to suppress a smile from curling up her lips. It took her a long time to admit it to herself, but she loved teasing her green teammate. Every time she did it she could feel the ever-whirling maelstrom of his emotions churn and heave and change hues rapidly, sending waves of frustrated affection around him like ripples in a pond. For some strange reason she didn't wish to delve into, it made her… _happy_.

Frowning at her own thoughts, she directed a huge black fist at the young cyclops that was still trying to beam through her shield. The fist may have looked insubstantial, but it was as hard and heavy as if made of granite. See-More flew back, struck the ground, rolled and lay still. Out of the corner of her eye Raven saw Kyd Wykkyd flourish his cape around him. She didn't have to ponder her riposte; her experience and her training were already responding to the mysterious villain's probable attack. She whirled and her leg went up in a high, sweeping kick, catching the teleporter on the temple with her booted heel just as he swirled back into existence behind her. His head was snapped sideways and he crumpled down unconscious, with only a quiet sigh coming out of his always silent mouth.

"We should fall back, Beast Boy!" she spoke between breaths quickened by the demanding exertion of combat. "We're alone and we must find a defensible position where we can wait for the others!"

"We're alone, but we're together!" the shapeshifter grinned at her. "The HIVE is gonna have to try much harder than this to take us down!"

A screech sounded above her and she threw herself sideways without thinking. Angel's right wing whooshed an inch from Raven's head and slashed a deep furrow in the concrete floor. The winged mutant's face was twisted in rage as she spiraled up to gain altitude before diving down again at the sorceress. Raven shuddered when she felt Angel's fury; it was more than just battle lust. The empath could also sense a deep fear and concern, and rage against whoever harmed the one she loved.

The notion that even the bad guys may feel affection for each other surprised and confused her for a precious split second, enough for the winged girl to crash bodily into her and throw her to the ground. White lights danced in front of the half-demon's eyes while she fought to regain the breath that was so painfully slammed out of her lungs. She never noticed Angel rushing at her in a steep, deadly dive and never saw the green kangaroo jump incredibly high to morph into a gorilla and smash both fists between the villainess' shoulders as she screamed past him. Angel was literally hammered into the ground, bouncing off with the power of the impact and rolling to a sprawled stop, remaining knocked out for the rest of the fight.

" _Raven!_ Are you okay?" Beast Boy yelled and knelt beside her, an almost panicked wave of concern bursting out of him. But her mind didn't register it; she was too busy trying to gulp air.

He wrapped her arm around his shoulders and helped her up, his eyes darting around looking for possible danger. "Are you well?" he repeated, retreating towards a corner that would keep their backs covered. "Fine!" she gasped. "Need… breath… back!"

Slowly she became aware of his arm encircling her waist, and of the strong, wiry muscles on the shoulder she was grasping for support. The wish to move closer and to touch and feel more of him sneaked unopposed into her still-dazed, breathless mind and her head dipped lower, leaning on his warm chest and listening to his quickened heartbeat.

"I hope the others show up soon," his voice reverberated delightfully in her head as he spoke, making her skin tingle and tickle. The sensation startled her and she finally became aware of her surroundings. She jerked away from him, only barely able to bite back an angry flood of invective, realizing he didn't deserve it. He was simply being worried about her, as any teammate, any _friend_ would be.

She sighed deeply. Something strange was happening, and she'll have to do some serious meditation on it. But for now, she had to focus on the battle they were unwittingly involved in, a battle that started when their patrol uncovered HIVE members breaking into the Bank of Perez. They immediately called the rest of the team for support, evacuated the few frightened civilians still present and tried to keep the HIVE bottled inside while reinforcements arrived. Still, in spite of Garfield's bravado, it looked like they had bitten off more than they could chew.

"We took four of them out," Beast Boy grumbled, "but there are quite a few left still!"

"Five," she corrected him with a tiny smile. "You sent Mammoth through a wall!"

He shook his head. "It'll take more than that to keep _him_ down!" the changeling growled. "I bet he'll –"

A huge fist broke through the wall just a couple of inches away from them. Beast Boy grabbed Raven in his arms and jumped away as the wall collapsed and Mammoth's snarling, dust-covered face appeared behind it.

Garfield walked backwards, retreating, still carrying Raven cradled in his arms. It made her feel… _nice_. It also made her feel angry at the HIVE's strongman for interrupting the moment. Her eyes blazed and she waved a hand. The massive humanoid was enveloped in black wisps that lifted him up and began pummeling him against the walls and the floor until she felt that he stopped fighting the magical tendrils wrapped around him. He was finally raised one last time and driven into the floor head-first so hard he remained planted in the ground up to his waist, his short, powerful legs sticking out like strange, alien plants.

Beast Boy stared in wide-eyed awe at the show of power, then glanced at the small, slender, fragile-looking girl in his arms and swallowed.

Raven was scowling. "I'm not a damsel, Beast Boy!" she grumbled, still annoyed. "You can put me down!"

"I... uh, I can see that!" he grinned weakly and lowered her gently on her feet, then rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry!"

"Humph!" was her only comment. She tried to dust off her cloak with little success. "Anyway, what did you want to tell me?" she asked distractedly as she retrieved her communicator and opened it to call their friends and see what was taking them so long.

"Well, I've, um, thought of, y'know, uh, asking you if you'd like to, um, y'know…" he stammered, uncertainty and apprehension glowing in his soul as obviously as on his face. For a moment she forgot about the communicator and lifted a puzzled eyebrow, watching him closely. He shifted from one foot to another and cracked his knuckles nervously as a deep blush spread all over his face. "I mean, I, uh, I'd like to –"

"At 'em!" a chorus of angry cries interrupted him and a legion of Billies poured in. Raven floated up to the ceiling and began bombarding the clones with black bolts while Beast Boy transformed into a Sasquatch and seized one of Billy Numerous' copies by his legs, swinging him like a club and clearing his vicinity of the multitudinous menace.

"The zoo!" he shouted after he threw the hapless clone into the midst of another clutch of angry copies and turned back into human form.

"What about the zoo?" Raven shouted back, enveloping a half-dozen Billies in black mist and tossing them against a wall. She wasn't really paying much attention; her concern now was their opponent. The best way of defeating Billy Numerous was by exhausting him, but he was fresh into the fight and they were both already tired. If their friends didn't arrive soon…

"If you wanna go with me to the zoo tomorrow!" Garfield yelled and quickly turned into a giant squid, his tentacles working in well-coordinated pairs to grasp one Billy each and smash their heads together, then throw them away and slither out to coil around the next couple of clones.

Raven stopped her bombardment to gape at the changeling. "Are you asking me out on a _date?_ " she demanded in disbelief. He resumed his form, the blush on his face now glowing fiercely.

" _No!_ " he blurted, then shook his head. "I mean, _yes,_ but _no,_ y'know, it's not like –" he grew into a rhino and charged into the last remaining clump of copies, bowling them down. He shrank back into himself and stood there, scratching uncertainly the back of his head and searching the floor assiduously for something very important.

Raven levitated closer and landed feather-like in front of him. She frowned, folded her arms across her chest and cocked her head. "Well?" she inquired in her best 'what-kind-of-brainless-nonsense-are-you-up-to-now' voice. "Is it a 'yes' or a 'no'?"

He flinched and blushed even darker, eliciting a concernedly raised eyebrow from the sorceress.

"It's – it's a, um, a yes, but it's not really, I mean unless, y'know, if you don't –"

"Garfield Mark Logan!" she cut him off in confused exasperation. "Get a hold of yourself and answer my question!"

"Forget it!" he shouted almost in relief and morphed into a tiger, jumping at XL-Terrestrial who had just appeared and was growing larger every second. The now huge alien brushed the five-hundred-pound beast away in mid-leap and bent over Raven, reaching with an enormous hand to seize her.

Raven's eyes split double and a hellish flame lit up in them. "Forget it?" she shouted and her hand flicked dismissively, tossing the towering, fully-grown XL-Terrestrial aside like a rag doll. " _Forget it?_ " she screamed as a horde of Cy-Clones swarmed in, followed by Private HIVE and Wrestling Star. Ethereal tentacles of black magic uncoiled from under her cloak and tore into the robots, pulling them apart into sparking pieces with swift, brutal and frightening casualness. Not even deigning to look at the destruction she was causing, she strode towards Beast Boy, her four eyes blazing and her fists clenched. " _FORGET IT?_ "

Private HIVE and Wrestling Star drew back at the robot carnage they'd just witnessed, glanced at the enraged demoness, exchanged looks and slunk quietly away.

"I'm not about to _forget it,_ Garfield!" she shouted, standing in front of him with her fists on her hips. "Now _answer_ me! Are you asking me out on a _date_ or not?"

"Yes, I _AM!_ " he shouted back in angry frustration, getting up and massaging a tender, painful shoulder. "There! I said it! Now you can say _no,_ and we can pretend this never happened, all right?"

The demonic fire in her eyes faded and they merged. "Very well. Tomorrow, then!" she said with a small smile. He glared at her, the fact that she just said 'yes' still not wriggling its way fully into his mind. "Dinner after?" he suggested, still fuming.

"I'm sure I'd love it," she said calmly, her expression returning to its usual impassive demeanor. "But no tofu restaurants!"

"No tofu," he sighed his agreement and allowed her to check his shoulder for damage.


	4. It's 3 AM

**BBRae Week 2018 - Day 4: It's 3 AM**

His ears were probably the only ones that could catch the shuddering cry, attenuated as it was by passing through doors and hallways. Even then it might have gone undetected, except that he was listening for it. Regardless of the fact that he was fast asleep, that animalistic instinct inside him remained attuned, filtering and sifting through the sounds of the night, discarding them all until it inevitably came, like it did every night before.

His waking was usually slow, muddy and lazy, but this time he was instantly alert. His senses probed the darkness around him, sniffing and tasting and listening.

Another tiny, barely heard, choked sob.

He was off his bed and out of his room in a second. His human rationality hadn't woken up fully yet; his body was functioning and reacting on pure instinct. He reached her door and shrank into a small beetle, scuttling inside.

He was greeted by the scent of her cold sweat and by another frightened moan that escaped her lips. She writhed about her bed in restless sleep, the sheets wound around her in a crumpled, tangled web as she clutched them desperately in tight fists, her legs jerking in spasmic motions as if she was trying to run away.

His body expanded into that of a panther. He sensed an oppressive manifestation, a barely discernible wisp of putrid noisomeness and the insubstantial feeling of hateful depravity that settled down around him, ethereal and choking, making his hackles rise. It was sickeningly familiar; he'd felt it before, every time he snuck into her room called in by the terrified whimpers the nightmares tore out of her.

A swift, powerful and soundless leap carried him to the foot of her bed. He crouched, his jaws opening in a menacing but voiceless snarl, the killer teeth gleaming with deadly promise in the soft moonlight that filtered into her room. There was nothing tangible to harm here, and yet his savage, instinctive protectiveness and the deep, naturalistic emotions blazing from him were just as threatening and intimidating to the unseen presence as the drawn fangs and naked claws would be to a physical foe. Her fearful whines quieted, her jerky movements calmed and her breathing slowly went back to normal. The barely perceptible stench of death and corruption cleared, and she slept peacefully again.

He lowered himself on the floor Sphinx-like, relaxing but keeping his head up and his senses alert and watchful. He maintained his vigil for a while, immobile but for the angry lashing of his tail that eventually settled down to wary, vigilant twitching.

Finally assured that it was all over and that she was safe, he morphed back into himself and rose. One look at his arms and legs brought out a wry smile to his face. He slept naked, and he'd ran off without thinking or pausing to put any clothes on. His shoulders shook in a silent chuckle. He'd better get out of there right now, because if she woke up and saw him stark naked beside her bed at 3 AM in the morning, she may jump at some… wrong conclusions.

He sighed soundlessly. Not that he didn't feel an aching need for her. Not that he didn't toss and turn in his own bed night after night, his mind ablaze with painfully sweet images and sensations brought up by his fertile imagination. The honey of her lips, the velvet of her skin, the warmth of her –

He shook himself, chasing it all away. It was hopeless. There was no way in Heaven or Hell she could be even remotely interested in him, at least not in _that_ way. She was so beautiful, so smart, so powerful… His jaw muscles bulged with sudden anger at himself. It figured, only a green idiot like him could fall so desperately in love with the most unreachable, untouchable, unattainable girl that ever lived.

He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to turn away and leave, but he was held still by a compulsion that was by now as familiar as it was irresistible. His eyes opened and his legs moved; all the commands from his rational mind were simply ignored by his body, fizzling into oblivion as they coursed down the paths of his nerves to be replaced by the overwhelming need to step closer and fill his eyes and his heart with her image.

The moon shone through barely parted curtains, turning the darkness of her room into a subdued, colorless radiance. It covered her skin with a fine layer of powdered pearls, making its silky paleness not so much shine as glow.

Kneeling beside her bed, he watched her intently, absorbing earnestly every detail. The messy, short hair spread in a scented halo on her pillow, a wet bang stuck to her forehead covering partly the chakra gem. The calm face, relaxed in serene slumber. The glory that were her eyes, now closed and hidden; the dark, severe eyebrows above them resting placidly. The delicate swell of her cheeks, the sharp but elegant point of her chin. The pale, full lips parted just enough to show a flash of the whiteness of her teeth shining through, calling out to him with impossible promises that drew him inexorably closer, his body leaning over and his face getting nearer, the pulse starting to pound in his ears, his mind screaming at him not to do it, but incapable of preventing him and powerless to stop him, just like every time before.

He held his breath, afraid that the thundering of his heart was loud enough to wake her. Swallowing to relieve a dry throat, he closed his eyes and brushed his lips over hers.

"You'll never know," he whispered before pulling back and breaking the spell. Casting a last, loving glance at her sleeping features he rose and tiptoed to the door, as stealthy as a cat.

"Maybe I will," a quiet, dry voice made him freeze in sudden stupefied panic.

"Maybe I've noticed that you've been sneaking into my room every night for the last few weeks," she went on in that well-known, raspy tone of hers. Gar stood still, mind blank and body paralyzed. The bed creaked and the blankets rustled as she got up.

"Maybe I'm aware that since then, the nightmares that my father has been torturing me with for so long are gone," her soft words sounded closer as her silent steps approached. "Maybe, as an empath, I can sense your feelings towards me."

Her hand touched his shoulder. It seared him like a branding iron, but he couldn't – _wouldn't_ move away. She came around and faced him.

"Maybe I could taste your kiss on my lips every morning," she whispered hoarsely as she moved closer and her head tilted up. "And maybe… just _maybe_ … I wish to taste it again."

Her breath burned his face. Her lips barely grazed his, releasing an electric shock through his body, cramping all his already tense muscles into complete rigidity. Only his mouth and his eyes could move. The former opened a little, seeking to prolong and deepen the touch, while the latter closed in disbelieving ecstasy.

Agonizingly slowly their lips slid over each other, delighting in the soft texture and the inviting warmth and the sweet exhalations that accelerated in delicious expectation. Gently and languidly they pressed closer and harder, the tips of their tongues venturing forth to touch hesitantly and circle cautiously and shyly around each other, slowly falling into a sinuous, intertwining dance that sent waves of heated tingles through both of them.

His arms released themselves from their paralysis and went around her, clasping her tightly. Her body responded by pressing itself against him, one of her hands buried in his hair while the other dragged gentle nails scraping across his chest. The few small vestiges of rationality that still somehow remained alive in his mind gave up hopelessly and he lost all awareness of his surroundings. His entire world focused on the taste of her lips and the heat of her body, so pliant and so responsive and so close… until her hands moved to his shoulders and pushed him gently away.

He drew back panting, gazing bewildered into the amethyst beauty of her eyes. They were clear and deep and sincere, all the curtains and veils she used to hide behind swept away to allow him, and only him, a glance at what truly burned in her heart.

A spark of playfulness shone in those unsettling depths. "I suppose there's a perfectly plausible explanation as to why you're completely naked?" she murmured while a tiny smile pulled one corner of her mouth a little bit up.

Molten lava bubbling up the throat of a volcano couldn't burn as much as the blood rushing to his face. "I – I, uh…" he stammered.

"Hush," she silenced him with a small kiss. "You can tell me later. Right now you should go back to your room, get some sleep, and in the morning we'll pick up from where we left." Locking her lips to his one more time she pushed him slowly back towards the door.

It swished closed, hiding behind it her crooked smile. For a few seconds he stood there, still dazed and his eyes glazed over. Then an enormous grin spread over his face, he pumped his fist in exultation and threw his head all the way back, releasing a howl of pure, unadulterated joy and happiness.


	5. In Laws

**BBRae Week 2018 - Day 5: In Laws**

Raven gripped Garfield's hand tighter, trying to reassure him. She felt the anxiety and the fear roll darkly and heavily inside him, and the dismal environment they were walking through didn't help at all.

"I just want this to be over," he muttered quietly to himself. She bit her lip to drive away her own apprehension and moved closer to let him know she was with him all the way.

He shivered again and she stopped, making him turn to face her.

"Gar, if it's too much, I'll… I'll understand."

He scowled. "No way!" he said fiercely. "This is important to you, and I…" he gulped, then continued. " _We'll_ see it through. Together!"

She brushed her fingers lovingly through his hair and let them rest on his cheek. "I love you, Gar Logan," she said simply. His face cleared instantly and a huge grin appeared on it. "I love you, too!"

He turned to look down the path of yellowish-white, rounded cobbles they were following and frowned again. "I knew what I was getting into, but I gotta say I never expected it to be so… _frightening_."

"Well, we are in Hell," Raven smirked. "It's supposed to be that way."

The changeling grunted. "I guess so," he mumbled before a wry smile lit up his face. "I never knew demons required a blessing to get married!"

"Much more than mortals," Raven sighed. "Trigon's blessing will mean he won't interfere with us, with our relationship or with our…" her voice faded, but Gar knew instantly what she was talking about. His hands cupped her face and brought it up so he could look into her eyes.

"Our children?" he asked hoarsely. She blushed deeply and looked away, nodding almost imperceptibly. Gar grinned again. "Then he'll give it, if I have to beat it out of him!" he exclaimed and hugged her tightly, harder even than Starfire could. Raven pressed her face into him, hiding her rolling eyes and her happy smile, then pushed him gently away. "We should go on."

They walked for a while longer. Gar noticed some of the cobbles at the edge of the road had become loose and had rolled off. He moved closer to inspect them curiously, then swallowed. "Skulls! We're walking on skulls!" he cried in disgust. Raven squeezed his hand silently and pulled him forward.

-=oOo=-

"Why are you bringing this… _creature_ into my presence, dear daughter?" Trigon grumbled dangerously. His eyes glowed with an unquenchable red fire that threatened to engulf and destroy anything or anyone that might displease the ruler of Hell.

"You know very well, Father!" Raven frowned and forced herself to let Trigon's insult pass. "Don't pretend you're ignorant."

A plume of reddish smoke lit with lurid flames snorted out of the Demon Lord's nostrils. He eased back on his throne.

"You could've done so much better, Raven!" he spoke in a deep rumble, waving a hand around. "There are countless incubi and succubi here that would risk their very souls for a chance at pleasing the Daughter of Trigon!" His eyes swiveled towards the silent changeling that was fidgeting and swallowing repeatedly to get the taste of brimstone out of his mouth. "And yet you choose… _this?_ "

Crimson fire flashed for a second in Raven's eyes. "His. Name. Is. _Garfield!_ " Raven stated softly through her teeth, attempting to mask the intensity of the anger building up in her and making Trigon raise a smoldering eyebrow. He smiled at her fury, and it was a terrible sight. Suddenly and without warning he turned to the green youth, leaning threateningly closer with a hideous snarl.

" _You!_ " he bellowed, then his voice became quieter while the menace in it somehow managed to increase. "... _Garfield_. What are your intentions with my daughter?"

Gar gulped one last time, grateful that Trigon started his questioning with something he had prepared himself carefully for. He straightened up and pushed his chest out with confidence. "I wish to have Raven by my side to love and cherish all my life, and –"

" _Love?_ " Trigon exploded, interrupting him. " _CHERISH?_ " he roared, making the ground tremble. "Will you visit your mortal perversions on _MY DAUGHTER?_ "

" _Father!_ " Raven shouted. " _Enough!_ "

The huge head swiveled like a snake's, fixing the sorceress in a deadly four-eyed glare. "Do not presume, Raven!" he hissed sibilantly. "You are in _my_ domain now."

Raven forced herself to ignore the terrified shiver that rushed down her spine. "It is the way of mortals. I have accepted it. Respect my choice!" she demanded, knowing that begging Trigon was counterproductive. She needed to assert her will over a being that only bowed to raw power and might.

A deep rumble came from the red demon's throat but he pulled back. "Rrrrr. I hope you know what you're doing."

"I do," she dismissed him haughtily while she quivered inside.

The Lord of Hell returned his attention to the apprehensive changeling. "Love. _Pah!_ " he grumbled, then skewered Garfield with his eyes before launching his next question.

"How do you propose to keep her and fulfil her needs?" he drummed his claws impatiently over the armrest of the throne. Damned souls caught in the cursed material whined piteously as they were slashed by his talons.

"I, uh, I have a substantial inheritance!" Gar spoke a bit less confidently after his previous statement didn't elicit quite the reaction he was hoping for. Raven looked at him, surprised. Her fiancée never told her of any inheritances or large sums of money. She didn't care about the wealth, but she was incensed that he kept secrets from her.

"Gar?" she frowned at him. "Why didn't you tell me –"

"Later!" he mumbled out of the corner of his mouth, feeling her bristle at his dismissal. Great. He'll have to watch it, or he'll end up with _two_ angry demons on his back, and one of them could be _really_ terrifying.

"Money?" Trigon scoffed. "What use could the spawn of Trigon the Terrible have for the toys of mortals?"

"... and my adoptive father is very rich," Gar went on, much daunted but refusing to give up. He felt his soon-to-be wife growing angrier and angrier. He gulped for the umpteenth time and continued. "He's the sixth richest person in the world!"

"Garfield…" a menacing hiss sounded beside him. He rubbed the back of his neck. "Rae, please, later!" he whispered urgently.

"Hmmm. If your adoptive sire has so many of those papers that mortals use to measure power, in what things did he delve to obtain them?"

"Practically everything," Gar nodded, finally feeling some solid ground under his feet. The blaze in the four eyes dimmed a little.

"Slaves? Narcotics? Organ trafficking?"

"Uh, no, I'm certain it's none of those…"

"Then _what?_ " Trigon snapped, an irritated flare bursting from all four eyes. Gar winced, urging himself to _think_. " _Arms!_ " he shouted even before the idea had time to form completely in his mind. "And oil, and pharmaceuticals! And…" his voice lowered and became conspiratorial. "... _finance,_ " he concluded with a meaningful waggle of his eyebrows.

"Rrrrrrng!" a soul-freezing growl issued from Trigon's throat. "Finally, something praiseworthy!" He leaned back and his eyes lidded over in what could only be described as relieved contentment. "Securitized debt obligations have damned many a soul!"

The demon lifted an enormous paw and scratched his chin thoughtfully. "Satan was definitely onto something when he unleashed financial leveraging on mankind," he rumbled in satisfaction, then again glared at Gar. "It makes me wonder if your sire saw something in you that I do not?"

"I'm sure he, uh, did, I mean he, uh, made me a member of the Doom Patrol…"

"Bah!" Trigon waved that achievement away, snorting another plume of fiery smoke and leaning forward again, piercing the green morpher with his eyes. "Yes, I see it now. There is Wrath in you, and Lust. Disgustingly natural, to be sure, but it could be corrupted into something useful."

"Father!" Raven felt she needed to step in. "Don't even _think_ about it!"

"Or else _what,_ dear daughter?" the fire in his eyes deepened warningly before a frightening smile spread over his face. "I seem to have misjudged this Beast of yours somewhat!"

" _He's not a beast!_ " Raven shouted furiously. "He's kind, and loyal, and affectionate –"

" _RRAAAAGH!_ " the demon erupted in a blast of rage. "HOW _DARES HE?"_ Trigon roared and lifted a hand around which blood-red streaks of lightning began coiling and gathering. A black dome formed around the two supplicants.

"We made a mystic Pact before I agreed to come here, Father!" the sorceress warned him, alarmed at the outburst. "You know you can't harm us! Calm down!"

The red cloud vanished and the huge paw descended. "Grrrr. Then stop mentioning all the things that are _wrong_ with him!"

He turned suddenly to his soon-to-be son-in-law. "Tell me, Beast! Did you have sex with my daughter?"

Garfield's jaw dropped and his mouth worked soundlessly. Raven gasped. "Father!"

"Silence, Raven!" he thundered. "Let him speak! Let him tell me if he has _ravished you!_ "

"I… uh… I've…"

"You have _what?_ " Trigon bared his impressive teeth at the cringing youth.

Garfield blushed deeply and tried to speak, but his throat had shriveled so much he could barely breathe. "I…"

The King of Demons hissed softly but savagely and his eyes narrowed, turning into mere slits behind which the molten lava of his rage rolled and bubbled. Garfield's face paled into lime.

" _He has!_ " Raven's desperate cry startled them both and made them look at her. Her face was glowing crimson. "He… he has. Many times."

The huge demon slowly eased his intimidating bulk back on his throne while a low, satisfied rumble came from his chest and rippled through the ground. "There, you see? You could've said that right away and left a much better first impression." He looked at the young hero who was trying to decelerate his breathing and heartbeat. "You are not completely worthless, then!"

Trigon turned to Raven. "I still think you are reaching well beneath your station, dear daughter!" his voice vibrated in a deep bass, with an undertone of screeching not unlike a huge boulder being dragged over a rocky surface. "But I suppose it could've been a lot worse. That stuck-up leader of yours, for example!"

The half-demon scowled and glared defiantly at her father, but he simply waved her anger aside. "Yes, yes, I know, that other deplorable concept mortals are so fond of, 'friendship'." He heaved a deep sigh, thick clouds of smoke and vapor obscuring him for a moment.

"Let me ask my… _son-in-law_ … another thing," Trigon switched his attention to the shapeshifter. " _Gar_ field," he spoke the name as if he was spitting out a foul taste from his mouth. "Are you using your powers to please my daughter in bed?"

" _Father!_ " Raven shouted, aghast. Trigon frowned at her.

"What? I'm certain that a horse or a bull would be entertaining. Or something with tentacles –"

" _FATHER!_ "

"You are my daughter, Raven! I am merely looking after your interests!"

Raven's eyes split double and the fire that blazed in them rivaled Trigon's. " _You!"_ she snarled at her husband-to-be. "Don't say a word. And _you!_ " she turned to her father, "stop with this nonsense _right now,_ and make up your mind!"

Deep, evil laughter poured out of the Arch-Demon, searing ears and souls alike. Thunder crashed and lightning struck around the throne while reddish smoke enveloped him in a stench of brimstone and corruption.

"Very well," he chuckled as his mirth dissipated. The choking, sulfurous haze cleared and his face became serious. "Is this your final decision?" he challenged his daughter. "Once you say so, there is no going back!"

"It is," she stated firmly. Garfield felt he could fly on the wings of his sudden elation.

"Very well. You have my blessing," the Lord of Hell grumbled. The couple felt an icy wind pass through them, and that was that.

Raven sighed in deep relief. "Thank you, Father. Goodbye, then –"

"Rrrrn. Get out of my sight!" Trigon snarled and waved a dismissive hand. A black vortex enveloped the engaged couple and they vanished. The huge demon scowled.

"Children. Bah! One tries so hard to show them the right way, only to have them go astray at the first opportunity and become a disappointment!" He rose ponderously from the throne and grinned. Several imps that circled around his head like small vultures saw the grin and died on the spot, falling to the ground in fiery cinders.

"I should get back to work," Trigon rubbed his hands with expectant glee. Many new arrivals were waiting to be assigned their eternal torture, and he knew it was just what he needed to improve his soured mood.


	6. Silently Pining

**BBRae Week 2018 - Day 6: Silently Pining**

The sound of his teeth grinding together would raise the hairs on the back of Garfield's neck if they weren't already standing stiffly up.

He closed his eyes and counted to ten. No, better make it twenty. _Happy place. Happy place. I'm in my happy place._ He created a mental image of his anger evaporating off him.

It all helped. He heaved a deep, silent sigh.

 _Don't look. Don't pay attention. Don't –_

His eyes opened and immediately went for her. As usual, she was sitting on the couch with legs crossed and a book opened in her lap. There was nothing strange about it, except for the page number. He knew which one it was. He didn't really need to use a hawk's eye to confirm it, but he did it anyway. Yes, it was still page three hundred and twenty-six.

It was three hundred and twenty-six yesterday, also. And the day before that, and at least two weeks before _that_. For at least two weeks Raven has been staring at the same page without reading it. For at least two weeks she was being morose, silent and closed off, even more than usual, which was saying a lot.

His teeth grated over each other with a nasty screech again. Make that _three_ weeks, because that's when it happened. That's when… when _that guy_ , the person he considered his _friend_ , when he…

-=oOo=-

Why did she even come to the party? She _hated_ parties, hated crowds, hated the flashing lights and thumping music and rampaging emotions. And yet she did show up, even if it was only to huddle uncertainly against a wall, her face hidden under the hood and her pale hands closed into fists that wrapped the cloak tightly around her, trying to shield herself from the avalanche of sensations she was not accustomed to.

 _Go and talk to her_ , he tried to convince his suddenly leaden feet. _It's not like she's a stranger_ , he coaxed his paralyzed legs. _Just act normal_ , he attempted to calm his trembling hands. It was useless. The only thing he could do was stand still and watch her out of the corner of his eye, an unfelt and completely forgotten grin on his face.

And then _he_ sauntered over.

He was the heartthrob, the guy all girls sighed after, the embodiment of everything that Gar _wasn't_. He was _tall_ , he was _handsome_ , he was _confident_. He _spoke_ to her. And she spoke _back_.

God, how he hated the guy. Hated, _hated, HATED_.

And then – horror of horrors! – she _smiled_ at him.

She never smiled at Garfield. As much as he tried, prodded, cajoled, persuaded or insisted, she _never_ smiled. Well, _almost_ never to be truthful, but that was irrelevant. And now she smiled at _him_. Gar felt it like a burning claw tearing up his insides.

Somehow he managed to wrench his eyes away from the distressing sight. He turned to the table beside him and poured himself a glass of something, tossing it down his throat in one quick gulp. He had no idea what it was, but it definitely wasn't the punch, judging from the heat that spread through his chest and soothed the raw contours of his heart's wounds.

He leaned on the table, his hands squeezing its edge in a painful grip. No, he couldn't allow this to happen. He would walk over and interrupt them, and shoulder Pretty Boy aside and take Rae under her arm and lead her out to dance, and then he'd speak to her and tell her about the love that burned in his heart all this time, and he'd kiss her, and she'd kiss him back, and –

Gar smiled at his own fancies and poured himself another drink, just to calm the trembling of his hands. He took a deep breath, gathering his courage, and turned around. Freezing fear rushed down his spine and white-hot anger pierced his guts. She was clinging to his hated rival's arm as he led her to the dance floor.

He had no idea how long he stared after them. One song? Five? A dozen? He waited and watched, motionless, as patient and bloodthirsty as a stalking tiger, until he saw them return.

She must've felt him then, because her eyes sought out and met his gaze. There was a spark of surprise in them, and he couldn't keep it buried any longer. His feelings burst out in a silent, voiceless shriek of lost hope and broken heart, a scream of sorrow and rage, a cry of crushed love and betrayed affection. He whirled and stumbled away to his room, pushing past friends that never realized what happened.

-=oOo=-

The night brought him some peace, even if it didn't bring him any sleep. He managed to calm down and for the next few days pretended that nothing was wrong. But he couldn't keep his eyes from following and studying her, carefully and stealthily, drinking in the aching beauty of her form and the painful elegance of her graceful movements. It burned bitterly in his mouth and sliced endless cuts in his chest and twisted his insides to wrap them around his throat and squeeze it shut. But he couldn't help himself.

That's when he noticed the page number. That's when he realized she was moping, when he understood she was hurting, when he saw with crystal clarity she was _pining_.

It didn't take a huge leap of imagination to figure out who she was pining after. Gar may've been the dumb one of the team, but he wasn't _that_ dumb.

Every day since that revelation he would steal a hidden glance at the page number and every day it was three hundred and twenty-six. Every day his sensitive ears would twitch nervously at the silent, sorrowful sighs she hid so well from everyone else. Every day the loss and sadness in her scent made his claws slide out, instinctively seeking to rend whoever was responsible to shreds, and every day he would search her eyes, careful not to be noticed, his heart bleeding at the subtle redness he saw around their edges, but unable to stop himself.

Have those eyes been _crying?_ If someone asked him a month ago, he'd laugh. Crying? _Raven?_

Now he wasn't so sure, and it ripped with icy blades into his heart, stoking up the rage that blazed inside him.

Again he heard her soundless sigh. Again he smelled the distress mingling with the beloved, intoxicating exquisiteness of her scent. The pale fingers closed the book, applying just a little bit too much force. Nobody else noticed it; nobody else _could_.

She got up, walked slowly to the side door and disappeared through it. Even her walk told him volumes. As the door closed behind her something broke in him, and he swiftly rose to follow her.

"Raven!" he called out as soon as he turned a corner and saw her ahead of him. "Wait!"

She stopped but didn't turn. Her cloaked shoulders betrayed the small tremor that went through her.

He stepped around to face her. Her hood was up and her eyes were down; she hugged the large book to herself, pressing it to her chest. He reached out and pried it away from her grasp, then opened it on the marked page.

"Do you recognize this page?" he turned the open book towards her, his voice hoarse and trembling with repressed feelings. "Is it familiar?"

Her eyes went up, confused and pained. It made him even angrier.

"You've been staring at this same page for weeks, Rae! _Weeks!_ "

Her cheeks colored with a gentle powdering of pink. "You… are angry at me," she whispered. "I'm sorry… I don't understand why…"

"Of course you wouldn't!" he sneered. "You never did pay much attention, did you? And why should you, when you've got guys like _him_ flocking around you! After all, he's not a pointy-eared, green _freak!_ "

"What?" she gasped. "Who…"

"Oh, gimme a fucking _break!_ " he shouted and she cringed, as much from the shouting and the rage pouring out of him as from his choice of words. "You've been moping and pining after him since the party!"

Her eyes widened. "Gar, you have it all wrong! I was –"

"Wrong?" he tossed the book furiously aside to thud against the wall and fall on the floor. " _Wrong?_ I _saw_ you, Raven! I saw you talking to him! I saw you _smiling_ at him! You never smile at _me_ , Rae! Why _is_ that?"

She stepped back, her expression apprehensive and hurt. "Garfield, you are talking nonsense –"

" _YOU DANCED WITH HIM!_ " he roared the accusation at her. "You _never_ dance, Raven, but you danced with _him! WHY?_ "

He towered over her, fists clenched and breathing heavily. She watched him with a mixture of fear, despair and anguish in her eyes before they darkened and became opaque. Two tears ran from their corners and down her cheeks and her gaze dropped. Her mouth opened and she whispered a hoarse, barely heard answer.

"Because… he asked me."

Garfield's mouth suddenly went dry and his throat tightened, his mind balking fearfully from the implications of her words and retreating into confusion. "Wh-whaddaya mean, he _asked_ you?" he managed to croak.

"He treated me like I was _normal,_ " she still whispered, but her hands were now balled up into angry fists. "I smiled at him because he made me feel _relaxed!_ "

She looked up into his eyes. "He asked me to _dance,_ Garfield. For the first time in my life, someone asked me to _dance!_ "

She straightened, her head lifting defiantly and strength returning to her voice. "Unlike others, he didn't see me as a cold, soulless ice queen. Unlike _others,_ he didn't think I'm a rude, unfeeling, bitchy _creep!_ " she spat the words into his face and spun around to dash into her room and lock herself inside and cry her heart out and enjoy her misery in the company of the blessed loneliness she hated so deeply, as only those who knew it intimately could.

Gar was more than stunned. He had finally understood what it meant to be hit by a fifty-pound foam mallet, and why did it hurt much more than a real one.

" _RAVEN!_ " he shouted in despair and shot off after her, only to slam face-first into her door. He didn't try to knock, or even to morph into an insect and squeeze inside. His claws dug into the metal of the door and he wrenched it out, tossing it away. He rushed in, ignoring the astounded expression on her face, and grasped her shoulders in a bruising grip.

"Do you really think that of me?" he asked hoarsely, his face snarling and his eyes smoldering. " _Do you?_ " he repeated as he shook her, his claws digging into the soft flesh. "Because if you do, tell me _now,_ and I'll leave this instant and never, _ever_ bother you again!"

"I… I don't," she hunched her head between her shoulders. "I'm sorry."

His grip relaxed and his features softened. "I… It's good to hear that," he muttered lamely, his rage extinguishing like a candle blown out, leaving him confused and directionless. He scratched the back of his head.

Raven's hand went to her forehead. "I… I shouldn't have said that. I'm sorry, I really am, but you… you were so angry with me all this time, and it… affected me..."

Gar flinched, suddenly aware of the appalling way he treated her. He swallowed and tried to apologize. "I, um, suppose I'm sorry, too, I shouldn't have…" he floundered. He knew he had screwed up _badly_ , and he needed to explain himself, but words were never his strong suit. While his mind struggled to find the right thing to say, his tongue kept on wagging, as it usually did in such occasions. "I guess I… overreacted. I love you, I mean I really do, and it made me…"

He felt her muscles tense under the hand still resting on her shoulder. Her eyes stared wide open at him and her breath hissed softly in through slightly parted lips, an expression of astonishment and disbelief on her face. Then the words that had just tumbled out of his mouth finally reached his brain.

A blind, mortified panic blanked his mind completely. What he kept so carefully hidden had been exposed; the layers of deception he wove so assiduously around his feelings were torn away. His great secret was out, not taken from him by torture or stolen by guile or wrenched out in a passionate confession, or revealed in any of the million-and-one ways he imagined to himself every night before he went to sleep; ways that were childish and romantic and lustful and just plain crazy, but ways that never considered the possibility of him blurting it out stupidly at the worst possible moment.

Waves of fearful anguish swamped him, destroying every last glimmering vestige of thought that remained in his head. The mindless terror that he might lose her forever exploded behind his eyes and his body screamed its denial by pulling her closer and mashing his lips against hers.

She didn't fight or push him away, just stood stiff in frozen panic until his arms folded around her and his kiss became desperately demanding and his body pressed itself against hers. Her eyes closed and she melted into his embrace, responding with starving abandon to his kiss and burying her fingers into his hair.

She broke the kiss and burrowed her head in the crook of his neck, shivering and breathing heavily. He sank his face in her hair and inhaled deeply, getting drunk on the intimacy of her essence and using it to soothe the torn remains of his sanity back into a semblance of trembling calm.

He held her tightly, feeling her own shaking subside. The brain-numbing fear slowly released its grip on him, allowing words to form again and fight their way out through his mouth.

"I'm sorry, Rae, I've hurt you, I'm sorry, I'd never do that, please forgive me, I was an idiot, I'm sorry…" he droned, still not fully conscious that he was speaking, let alone of the contents of his speech. She relaxed into his arms, the hum of his voice and the warmth of his body bringing her quiet joy and wonderful peace. She finally lifted her head and looked into his eyes, still haunted by pain and fear.

"It's okay, Gar," she silenced him with a small, warm peck on the lips. "We were both idiots."

"I guess we were," he sighed. Hugging her tighter, he closed his eyes and again took in her scent with a deep breath. Tingles went through him and he blushed at the reaction of his body.

She felt it, and it was ecstatic. But she had questions.

"Gar, all that anger… You were jealous?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah," he responded after a short hesitation. "Yeah, I was." The confession moved something in his memory and he looked at her.

"How come you showed up at the party? I thought you hated them."

A ghost of a smile appeared on her lips. "Hmmm. Maybe I felt like dancing?" she hummed into his ear.

"Dancing?" he wondered, then a huge grin split his face. "With the handsomest, cutest, sexiest boy around?"

"No," she giggled, overjoyed that he fell into her little trap. "With you."

-=oOo=-

 **Author's Note:** This is the last BBRae Week 2018 story I have ready. I was simply unable to work on the last prompt beyond the 500 or so words I managed to churn out. I need to take a breather; the six pieces I wrote have taken way too much out of me.

I may get down to finishing the last prompt at a later date, but no promises. Meanwhile, you can check out my older story _Eternity is a Moment._ It is very well suited to tomorrow's prompt. Thank you all for your feedback and support!


End file.
